GL-34
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25x40mm |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 10/20-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 50 Meters 165’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 1 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Holographic Sight | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| +2 To Hit Out To 50’ |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| High Explosive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 5d20x2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 10’ |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Concussive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| P ½ |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Huge – -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 64 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. GL34 Assault Rifle Designed in 6122 C.E. and finally entering production in 6134-6135 C.E. the GL-Series of grenade launchers is the Guild’s main hand-held standalone grenade launcher. Both models are semi-automatic and use 10/20 GL34 or 5/15 GL35 removable box magazines making them even more versatile. Both weapons look almost identical save for the round they fire of course. They launcher have accessory rails mounted across the top of the weapons and a digital read out above the magazine on either side allowing the fire to set the type of detonation they are wanting; impact, proximity, time-delay; and there is a range-finding holographic site mounted on the top of the weapon as well. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:25x40mm